Katzenklavier
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Cuando los gatos empiezan a desaparecer de sus casas, cuando ya no se escuchan maullidos en las calles, cuando los ratones empiezan a invadir todos los rincones, ahí es cuando el miedo más profundo e irracional nos lleva a la locura...


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Muchos personajes aquí mencionados, así como el contexto general pertencecen a Rowling, lo que no reconozcan es una mixtura entre cosas que he leído y headcanon, y gatos :3 (no pueden faltar los gatos), básicamente es un fic que tiende a expandir el mundo de la Ro. _

**...**

_**Katzenklavier**_

**...**

_**1712. Algún lugar de Europa Meridional.**_

—Voces de gatos ¿Qué mas necesitas saber?

—La altura del tono, la intensidad, el timbre, todo. Necesito escucharlos directamente sobre la estructura del katzenklavier para saber cómo es mejor escribir la partitura. Sin los gatos no podré saber que tanto varía el tono del maullido debido al dolor de las agujas cada vez que se clava en la cola.

La vela parpadeó dibujando una sombra oscura sobre un pergamino amarillento lleno de manchones y apuntes, varios dibujos hechos con pluma, algunos tan remarcados que bastaba con pasar la pluma una vez más para conseguir romper el papel; otros eran simples trazos superficiales que se perdían sobre la oscura superficie.

—No negaré que me dan algo de pena esos animales.

El constante rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel se detuvo.

—Lo sé. Pero son imprescindibles para el funcionamiento de la máquina, la magia solo surge si el grito se da como producto del dolor. Es eso precisamente lo que hace del katzenklavier un instrumento tan poderoso.

La pluma subrayó la palabra katzenklavier, que estaba escrita en la parte superior del pergamino.

—Es una máquina de tortura para los animales, solo espero no hacerlos sufrir en vano.

Remojó la pluma en el tintero, una gota vacilante cayó en medio de dos figuras. La mancha se esparció con rapidez hasta que no se distinguía una cosa de la otra.

—Para eso precisamente es la sonata, para poder canalizar la magia de forma satisfactoria.

El pergamino fue tomado con violencia, arrugado con furia y arrojado al otro extremo de la habitación.

—La primera sonata compuesta para el katzenklavier. Suena importante.

—Y lo será. Imagina lo que podremos lograr. Según los manuscritos de Kircher el poder del Katzenklavier abarca desde la curación hasta el conocimiento sobre lo que hay más allá.

Un cajón de madera chirreó cuando se deslizó hacia afuera con poca delicadeza.

—También habla de la locura.

Pronto un pergamino en limpio se encontraba sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—Es inevitable, hablamos de mucho poder.

—Es una verdadera pena que invirtiera tanto tiempo en el desarrollo del aparato, y que no dedicara mucho a la composición musical. Pero donde él fracasó, nosotros triunfaremos.

La pluma estuvo deslizándose nuevamente sobre la superficie del papel. De derecha a izquierda en un trazo regular.

Una línea.

Dos líneas

—Te ves muy confiado.

Tres líneas

—Aún me preocupa…

Cuatro líneas

—ya lo solucionaremos.

Cinco líneas.

—Primero debemos conseguir las ocho voces.

Esas cinco líneas horizontales y paralelas se convertirían en el primer registro de notación musical de la primera sonata escrita enteramente para katzenklavier.

—Procura que sean gatos de pelaje enteramente negro.

**…**

_**2018. Algún lugar de Irlanda.**_

—¡Nees! ¡NEES! ¿Dónde estás, Nees?

—Lily, ya deja de gritar, por amor a Merlín —los ojos le pesaban, casi había conseguido quedarse dormido, y ahora la loca empieza a gritar.

— ¿Has visto a Nees, Hugo?

Hugo se removió molesto.

—No, afortunadamente.

—No puedo encontrarlo —se quejó la niña haciendo una mueca muy graciosa cuando fruncía la nariz.

El chico gimió algo que parecía un "déjame dormir".

—Tal vez… salió por ahí. Lo agobias y solo quería ir a tomar aire, o dormir lejos de tus alaridos.

Cerró los ojos y se giró decidido a ignorar a su prima. Ese gesto hizo que su prima runciera el ceño y pensara seriamente en arrojarle un cubo de agua fria. Al final resolvió gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡NEES!

—¡BASTA! Eres una pesada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tras un grueso volumen en cuya portada se apreciaban unos garabatos inteligibles para cualquier ser humano que no fuera Louis, se podían ver los lentes que se interponían entre una mirada que amenazaba con eliminar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre la lectura de su libro imposible, y la mirada de una Lily que amenazaba con echar la casa abajo a punta de gritos como no le hicieran caso.

—La bestia no aparece, y tal vez no lo volvamos a ver en la vida— contestó Hugo conciliador.

—Tengo miedo. Figg dice que sus gatos tampoco aparecen.

—Entonces se fugaron todos juntos a una gran fiesta de gatos y no te invitaron.

—No seas ridículo, los gatos no hacen eso —rebatió ella cruzando los brazos.

—Ah ¿Eso crees? —El libro había sido reemplazado por una mueca burlona.

—Y entonces según tu qué sucedió, señor experto —espetó molesta. Louis en modo "sabiondo" por lo general es irritante.

—Los secuestró un mago oscuro para torturarlos —hugo no perdió la oportunidad. Si lo despiertan pues ahora que se aguanten.

—Eres tonto.

—De hecho, dice la verdad —Se reacomodó los lentes para mirar fijo a sus primos.

—¿Lo hace?

—¿Lo hago?

—Lo hace.

Una pausa para agregar drama.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los sitios donde no hay gatos?

—Dicen que están malditos y por eso los gatos no quieren estar allí —Lily sabía muy bien eso. Todo mago lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué crees que a los magos nos gusta rodearnos de gatos?

—Pues porque son lindos y suaves.

—Si… también por eso, pero sobre todo es porque los gatos, en especial los negros, tienen algo especial, y cuando desaparecen se dice que algún mago oscuro los secuestra para practicar artes oscuras con ellos.

—Eso es tonto.

—No lo es.

Un tono profundo y misterioso fue suficiente para que Louis captara la atención de los otros dos. Se acomodó nuevamente los lentes que esbalaban constantemente de su nariz, se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó su relato:

— Cuando los gatos empiezan a desaparecer de sus casas, cuando ya no se escuchan maullidos en las calles, cuando los ratones empiezan a invadir todos los rincones, ahí es cuando el miedo más profundo e irracional nos lleva a la locura...

**...**

**___Bibliotheca Alexandrina. Selección de textos de magia oscura._**

_Katzenklavier:_ También conocido como órgano de gatos. Consta de una estructura en madera que aprisiona ocho gatos ordenados según su tono de voz en una escala cromática. La máquina se activa mediante un mecanismo de pulsación de un teclado. Dicho mecanismo hace que un clavo baje con fuerza suficiente para clavarse en la cola de los animales provocando el inevitable maullido de dolor acorde a la nota correspondiente al teclado del instrumento.

_Extracto del manuscrito "Ars magna sciendi sive combinatorica"._

_Athanasius I Kircher._


End file.
